Cronicas de un alma encarnada
by Mizaki otonashi
Summary: Itachi Uchiha murio, pero a diferencia de sus compañeros su alma queda atrapada en los dominios de la verdad, como reaccionara a un trato con esta?.. (soy mala en esto, porfa entren y lean el summary completo :D) Clasificadio T por malas palabras y violencia.


Summary: Serie de cronicas ocurridas a el alma del difunto itachi uchiha al quedarse atrapado en los dominios de la verdad. Este es un Fic multi cross over, en el cual cada cronica es un crossover distinto, asi que como primera cronica estara este cross over.

Hi!, bueno este es mi primer fic aquí y espero que les guste :D, siéntanse libres de criticar, pero háganlo de forma constructiva y con amor(¿?).

_¨pensando¨_

-dialogos-

* * *

**Primera Cronica :Cuerpo de Homunculo, mente de Shinobi, memorias de madre**

**Prologo**

Itachi volvió a abrir los ojos como lo hacía desde hace un tiempo ya indeterminado y observo una vez más el monótono paisaje blanco a su alrededor.

-Otra vez intentando dormir Sr. Shinobi- dijo en tono burlón la verdad mientras aparecía junto con la extraña puerta tras de él.

-sabes que a los inmortales dormir no nos concierne- dijo mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro falto de expresiones, Itachi tan solo se sentó frente al ser sin molestarse en responder pues ya había supuesto eso mucho tiempo atrás ; Itachi observo de frente a la verdad una vez más intentando calcular el tiempo que llevaba en aquellos dominios, después de todo ahora su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura, pero no sabría como se veía su rostro así que no podía saberlo por las arrugas que tenia, además su cuerpo parecía no haber cambiado en lo absoluto, lo que lo contrariaba aun mas.

-En que piensas- dijo la verdad curiosa mientras Itachi abría lentamente los ojos saliendo de su letargo, -porque me preguntas si ya lo sabes- dijo en aquel tono monótono que le caracterizaba mientras observaba como su interlocutor hacia una mueca, después de todo después de hablar con alguien como Itachi durante años la verdad había comenzado a descifrar ciertos rasgos de la personalidad del shinobi.

Flash back

Itachi miro a su alrededor, permitiéndose por primera vez en muchos años expresar asombro, después de todo acababa de morir y de repente aparecía en un extraño lugar que no parecía contener nada más que aquel enfermizo color blanco.

- Hola Sr. Shinobi- dijo alguien a la espalda del ninja, lo cual logro que este se crispara y girara con rapidez para encontrarse frente a frente con un ser totalmente blanco, del cual solo se distinguía la silueta y una sonrisa burlona que le decoraba la ausencia de rostro.

- Hola..- dijo Itachi no muy seguro de por qué le estaba respondiendo a aquella cosa, y analizando la posibilidad de que se hallara en un muy extraño genjutsu inducido por su hermano menor.

Luego de un rato de silencio incomodo aquel ser borro la sonrisa de su rostro e Itachi creyó que si hubiera tenido ojos le hubiera mirado como si el Uchiha ahora tuviera dos cabezas

-No tienes curiosidad de donde estas, porque estás aquí o quien soy- dijo de nuevo el ser al ver que Itachi no respondía, a lo que Itachi tan solo respondió –disculpe pero no es relevante para mí- ganándose una expresión bastante extraña por parte de su compañero, que después de un rato volvió a sonreír burlonamente. –pero claro que lo es señor uchiha- dijo ahora ganándose una mirada de Itachi que al oír su apellido pareció de repente interesado en la conversación, cosa que iso carcajear a .. eso.

- Como supongo conoce mi nombre, podría saber es tuyo- dijo Itachi mientras imitaba con cautela al ser frente a el que se sentó y le invito a que lo imitara, y luego de haberse sentado escucho atentamente la respuesta.

- Los humanos me llaman por muchos nombres, el mundo, La verdad, Dios- en esto hiso una pausa para observar un ligero destello de fastidio en los inexpresivos ojos del Uchiha pero continuo – yo soy todo, pero también soy tu- dijo terminando y señalando a el humano frente a él que al parecer intentaba procesar toda la información recibida.

Fin flash back

La verdad bufo y luego de lo que parecieron horas (que en los dominios de Dios pudieron haber sido años, minutos o milenios) se acerco pelinegro.

-Que le parece un trato Sr. Shinobi- dijo llamando la atención de Itachi que nuevamente parecía estar meditando, o lo que él llamaba ¨practicar control de chackra¨ o alguna cosa por el estilo que no tenía importancia para aquel ser.

-a que te refieres- dijo Itachi mientras clavaba su perspicaces ojos a la espera de una respuesta, - no sé.., sabes estoy aburrido y tal vez un trato te ayude con tu mal humor- dijo ahora en tono de burla mientras observaba como Itachi tan solo fruncía el entrecejo.

- No estoy de mal humor, y que propondrías- dijo el pelinegro nuevamente neutro mientras observaba a la verdad, que estaba comenzando a pensar el porqué de todos los humanos al parecer el más aburrido había terminado en sus dominios.

- Veras, además de el mundo del que vienen existen infinitas realidades alternas que yo manejo a través de la puerta, tomando diferentes formas- dijo mientras observaba al pelinegro asentir y seguía su explicación – de vez en cuando en alguno de este mundo surge alguien con el muy conocido por ti síndrome del quieroconquistarelmundobuajaja y bueno, la verdad es que en la mayoría de los casos me divierto bastante viéndolos hacer intentos patéticos de destruirlo todo, pero en ocasiones..- Itachi observo detenidamente a la verdad y de inmediato, a pesar de su falta de expresiones pudo deducir de que hablaba.

- Casi consiguen su meta, ¿me equivoco?, y supongo que como ¨Dios¨ no puedes intervenir, entonces necesitas a alguien que lo haga por ti- dijo el alzando una ceja mientras recibía un asentimiento por parte de la verdad que junto sus manos en lo que pareció un aplauso y al separarlas millares de imágenes se repartieron por el aire, como pequeñas pantallas, que Itachi supuso eran las entradas a cada una de las realidades.

- El Uchiha comenzó a pasar sus ojos de una pantalla a otra, analizando las situaciones de cada una; en una de ellas un joven de cabello anaranjado hablaba con una mujer que aparentaba su edad pero era mucho más bajita y sostenía entre sus manos un.. león de felpa parlante?, Itachi ignoro eso y rodo sus ojos hacia la siguiente imagen, que era la de una joven de cabello rosa recogido en dos coletas bajas que hablaba muy animada con un joven de aspecto asustado de cabello obscuro y ojos azules , ambos con un extraño artefacto (celular) entre sus manos donde parecían leer algo, a el shinobi le pareció algo monótono así que observo el siguiente, que se trataba de un joven con un extraño parche sobre su ojo izquierdo que era protegido por un sujeto de cabello obscuro corto y ojos carmín de otro que los atacaba con una sierra eléctrica , el exakatsuki bufo por lo bajo y clavo sus ojos en otra imagen que de inmediato reconoció como su anterior realidad, allí Sasuke se hallaba llorando en un atardecer mientras Madara parecía terminar de contarle algo, que Itachi adivino y tan solo decidió ignorar la escena a pesar de el sentimiento de arrepentimiento y tristeza que comenzaban a aflorar en el, así que clavo sus ojos en la cual se hallaba en seguida de esta, siendo la escena un par de niños que observaban a su madre que se hallaba desplomada en el suelo, y luego pasaba a ser una escena en la cual la misma mujer se hallaba en cama, hablando con los dos niños que obviamente eran sus hijos y otras personas que llenaban la habitación.

-Muy triste no te parece- dijo la verdad que se hallaba justo detrás del Uchiha que tan solo mostro un ligero sobresalto por lo concentrado que se hallaba en aquella imagen, pero al volverse a ver a la verdad todas las pantallas desaparecieron, dejando ver tan solo a aquel tétrico ser con una sonrisa tan amplia que era imposible para un ser humano.

- Si- respondió con simpleza a la pregunta, sabiendo que esta respuesta implicaría que esa era la realidad en la que debía intervenir , la verdad que pareció satisfecha por la respuesta

- que bueno que lo pienses, sabes, buena suerte- dijo y toco con su dedo índice la frente de Itachi, en cual tuvo que inclinarse por la cantidad de imágenes que bombardearon su mente, que luego de un rato el joven reconoció como las memorias de aquella mujer que ahora sabia se llamaba Trisha Elric. Pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo a la verdad aquella antes inofensiva puerta se abrió de par en par, consumiendo de una forma casi instantánea al shinobi que quedo levitando en una obscuridad al inicio pacifica, que se volvió desesperante cuando de nuevo imágenes bombardearon al pelinegro, - ahora te mostrare la verdad tras las verdades Itachi uchiha- dijo una voz que de inmediato reconoció como la voz de la verdad mientras comenzaba a perder la conciencia a causa del dolor de cabeza mientras las imágenes desaparecían frente a sus ojos.

Fin del prologo

Espero que les guste la idea y me dejen reviews :D, además si no entienden algo etc siéntanse libres de preguntar.


End file.
